Miami Sand
by An Interesting Username
Summary: Austin and Ally reunite with Dez and Trish after four and a half years of college life. Surroundings may change but friends remain the same. No matter what happens. And on the great Miami sand, a lot can happen.
**A/N: I've typed and deleted multiple unfinished stories onto this website with the constant, reoccurring excuse of me not having the availability to properly compose a story worthy of views. However, I've recently acquired a laptop and I guarantee that I won't totally bail this time. Another constant excuse of mine is writer's block so feel free to add productive criticism to help improve the gradual plot of the story. Either way, I'm sorry for deleting stories and adding new ones ever five seconds. Ally and Austin are OC in this story with Ally as the main character. This'll be pretty small but a quick touch on what's to come! I plan to update every Monday averaging about 3k a chapter. I hope you enjoy!–Aunna**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally in any way. The plotline, however, is mine. Rated M for insinuation of mature content**

 **Chapter One**

These were the moments. The sand around me reflecting the rays of the rising sun during the silence of the early morning. It was hard to find myself in these moments. Things like my recent graduation from MUNY, constant changes at work and dealing with life keep me from truly noticing my surroundings.

I was immensely grateful of the home that had been granted to me. It was a couple acres of beachfront property; hard to come by in Florida. It was an old family estate that had been unfortunately forgotten. A beach house recently repaired; a break from bustling Miami and a stronger connection with nature.

Of course this wouldn't have happened without my boyfriend. Before, she was a shack, leaking without it even raining outside. Now she's gorgeous painted blue matching the small stables. The horses were Austin's idea and how could I say no. We've been friends since we were teenagers. He had just moved to Miami from Texas and we met through some class freshman year. In no time, we were a couple, making college plans to fit the life of the other. Now, we're making plans on who pays the electric bill each month or who feeds Goldie each night.

Goldie was practically our baby. As a puppy, we found him living on the beach when we had first arrived to survey the beach house. He was malnourished and alone with no mother in sight so Austin and I adopted him as our own.

These days, we don't stop and look at the nature around us. The horses, Blackwell and Benny, only see us at feeding time. So these were the moments with silence before Austin and Goldie woke.

J ust nature and I. I lowered my back to the cool of the Earth and dug my palms into the sand. This was nice.

"Isn't she beautiful."

I propped myself back up on my elbows, opening my eyes to see the back of Austin. During my moment of administration for the nature around me, Austin had managed to sneak his way in front of me. Well, at least he was blocking the sun.

"I don't recall the last time you were awake before 9." He turned to look at me with his lazy smirk in place, handsome as ever.

"I don't recall the last time your head wasn't hung over a laptop finishing a paper before 9."

"Oh shut up," I giggled as I shoved him. Instead he positioned himself to lay on my stomach with eyes closed. I could stay here all day with the early sun and Austin by my side.

If only there wasn't a party to plan.

Fourth of July on a beach had to be carefully planned out. There's the basic questions on what to serve and who to invite, but there are laws to follow as well in Florida. After fully brushing up on Florida Firework Laws, I also have to somehow keep Dez and Austin from setting off illegal fireworks which is easier said than done.

Speaking of Dez, he and Trish arrive sometime today, a week before the fourth, to help prepare.

And mainly to swim.

I can only imagine growing up with the beach always close by and then, for four and a half years, being separated. Well, at first the beach and I were not on close terms, but I came to enjoy it from afar on its soft sandy shores. Anyway, they're more than excited to be reunited with their liquid pal and I'm excited to see them in person instead of through a computer screen. In about two or so hours, we'd be together, the four amigos, once more.

The first year we were separate was, in no other words, rough. It was quite odd having my best friend comfort me through Skype and no outgoing Dez to provide his pop of color. Austin and I were both affected and leaned off each other just as Trish and Dez did miles away, which led to their inevitable relationship.

"They come back today, don't they?" Austin said, breaking the comfortable silence. With eyes still closed and head still on my stomach, his calm features slowly tugged into a soft smile.

"Yup," I responded with a soft smile and fingers combing through his blonde locks. His voice was still gruff from the past couple of hours of sleep with his features alight with silent joy. "So wake up. We have to go pick them up at the airport in about two or so hours."

No matter how hard he wanted to see his best friend, Austin wasn't budging.

"Come on Aus!" I shoved at his arms to no avail

"How about some Ihop?"

Austin jumped up in a childish, excited manner on his way to the back door.

"After we pick up Trish and Dez!" I stood and called after. I doubt he heard, but let's keep that energy.

I turned back toward the sun. It was at a higher peak now, shining down on the beach below it.

This was going to be a great day. I know it.


End file.
